Razhnall
Razhnall is a Human Druid and a member of the Fire Ashari. He was played by Tyler Boyce. History The Pyrah Genocide For many long years, Razhnall and the Fire Ashari lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when Thordak and the Chroma Conclave attacked. Razhnall tried to defend his people, but he was quickly knocked unconscious by the Cinder King. He awoke to multiple burns and his entire tribe reduced to ashes. Though his son Edmizton was alive, Razhnall was distraught to learn that his wife, Zinewra, had been burned to ash by Thordak. Though originally a worshipper of the Wildmother, Razhnall lost faith in the Ashari's guardian seeing how Pyrah had been all but destroyed. He took some obsidian from the nearby Cindergrove and crafted it into a scimitar (Shadow) using his Druidic magic. Razhnall brought Edmizton to Vasselheim for his protection, and visited the Platinum Sanctuary to find experts on killing chromatic dragons. Upon finding a holy symbol to the Scaled Tyrant in the Platinum Sanctuary, Razhnall saw it as a sign that he must use the dragons' own evil against them ("fight dragonfire with dragonfire"). Upon hearing about the Fall of Emon, Razhnall left Issylra for the first time in his life and journeyed to Tal'Dorei to find some means of killing Thordak. The Phoenix From Ashes Razhnall first arrived to Tal'Dorei at the city of Whitestone. By this time, the city was already a center for refugees fleeing Emon. It was one of these refugees that helped Razhnall craft his second scimitar: Smoke. Razhnall learned that the Cinder King had once ruled part of Tal'Dorei from the Ashen Gorge, a region known to the locals as the "Dragon's Throne". Hoping to find some long-lost key to defeating the ancient red dragon, Razhnall traveled south to the Stormcrest Mountains. While he did not find any clues about Thordak, Razhnall did find an adult red dragon. Seeing this as good practice, Razhnall hunted the wyrm and slew it single-handed. He took the dragon's skull as a hunting trophy and made himself a horn using the bone. Razhnall then traveled back to Pyrah, delivering the skull to the Fire AshariUpon bringing the skull back to Pyrah. Headmaster Cerkonos awarded Razhnall with the honorary title of "Tarakona": a title that could mean "conqueror", "talented", and/or "legendary". Cerkonos then revealed that Thordak had been slain by Vox Machina, much to Razhnall's joy and regret (regret that he had not been the one to avenge his wife). The Scar of the Cinder King Before they met Dave, the other party members briefly adventured with Razhnall. He had been sent to accompany his best friend, Lorkathar, to Tal'Dorei and help combat the elemental energies left behind by Thordak. Assigned to help the people of Emon and establish goodwill between Tal'Dorei and Pyrah, Razhnall wandered around the city looking for ways to help out. While resting at The Drunken Dragon's Rest, Razhnall was caught in the middle of a Clasp ambush. After a Clasp assassin knocked him unconscious, Razhnall became determined to make the Clasp pay and eagerly accepted Captain Eilmorel's request for help. The party then went to the long-delayed Godsbrawl, to seek out any Clasp agents and assist the Emon Guard in detaining them. In the meantime, Razhnall took the opportunity to bet on some of the matches. After some mysterious occurrences during the matches, and the realization that their memories had been affected, Razhnall attempted to arrest the suspect and deliver him to the Emon Guard. Instead the Guard, not realizing that Razhnall was working undercover for Eilmorel, threw him out of the Godsbrawl for harassing the nobleman. Upon learning that the Clasp was attempting to retrieve some kind of relic from the former lair of Thordak, the party decided to investigate. While exploring, Razhnall discovered a mysterious shard. Razhnall asked Soren to magically identify it, but Soren insisted that Razhnall pick it up and Soren would investigate it later. Upon touching it, Razhnall's mind became enslaved by a soul essence of Thordak. It was later revealed that the shard was one of many fragments of the Soul Gem that had originally anchored Thordak to the Elemental Plane of Fire. The party later realized something was wrong with Razhnall and knocked him unconscious. Doing so temporarily broke Thordak's control, allowing Razhnall to reveal the true nature of the relic: it was a red dragon youngling, likely the last living spawn of the Cinder King. Realizing the threat, the party returned to the surface to warn Eilmorel and the Council of Tal'Dorei. The party (with the help of Eilmorel, Lorkathar, Arcanist Allura, and Lady Kima), returned to the lair to hunt down the remaining shards...hoping they could control the dragon, or at least deny their use by said dragon. Razhnall made Lorkathar promise to kill the dragon, no matter what. Upon gathering the shards, they fused into a single orb. At that point, Thordak regained control of Razhnall and tried to seize the orb. The party was forced to knock him unconscious again, and they then confronted the dragon. Upon realizing the dragon was friendly, the party decided to give him over to the care of the Alabaster Lyceum. The New Pyrah After his fellow adventurers struck a deal with Gilgamesh, Razhnall abandoned the party. He spent 24 hours in solitude to un-attune from Thordak's influence (the orb now being more than 100 yards away from Emon). After his mind was finally free from the dragon, he recruited some Fire Ashari followers for a "New Pyrah": Razhnall's dream of a united, stronger world order in which the Ashari ruled. Razhnall and his renegade Ashari departed Emon, and they have not been seen since. Biography Notable Items * dragonbone horn * Shadow: right-hand scimitar (currently being enchanted at Gilmore's Glorious Goods with the Flametongue enchantment) * Smoke: left-hand scimitar * Shard of the Cinder King * Oil of Sharpness * Potion of Invisibility * Spell Scroll of Sunbeam Class Features Druid * Spellcasting * Wild Shape Circle of the Moon Druid Spells Cantrips * Produce Flame * Prestidigitation (Pyrah) Level 1 * Faerie Fire * Thunderwave * Animal Friendship * Cure Wounds Level 2 * Flame Blade * Flaming Sphere Trivia * Razhnall's alignment was originally Lawful Neutral, but after his temporary enslavement by the soul essence of the Cinder King and his actions in response to that event, his alignment changed to Lawful Evil. * Razhnall's scimitars, Smoke and Shadow, are a reference to the Kemurikage from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The Kemurikage are Fire Nation spirits who haunt warlords for their crimes, and abduct children who misbehave. * Edmizton, Razhnall's son, is currently unaware of his father's actions and is serving Pyrah as a sort of Ashari ambassador to the Abundant Terrace in Vasselheim. * As Cerkonos has no heirs, he needed to choose someone else to begin a new bloodline for the role of Headmaster for the Fire Ashari. Though many assumed Cerkonos would choose Razhnall, the Flamespeaker chose Lorkathar instead. As Lorkathar was Razhnall's best friend, Razhnall did not challenge the decision...an action he would come to regret after Lorkathar broke his promise. Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Lawful Evil Category:Ashari